Altaïr's fall
by QuLi
Summary: A disease was slowly spreading through his mind and body. Guilt, it became his new enemy and would haunt him for the rest of his life. Malik, didn't know that this guilt was destroying him. Why would Malik even care? The anger, the hurt he showed when he found his arm and brother gone were burned into Altaïr's mind. No slash! Chapter 1 is the same as "Altaïr's story"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Assassin's creed in any way  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Content rating will be announced at each start of a new chapter!

This is my first time writing a story, so don't hesitate to review! English isn't my first language so I do apologize if there are awkward spelling & grammatical mistakes.

This story is based on the AC game! There is also OOC.

This chapter is the same as my other story "Altäir's story". The other chapters will be different.

* * *

><p>After the cruel events that took place at Solomon's Temple the relationship that once existed between Malik and Altair was no more.<p>

He wondered if someday Malik would forgive him for his deeds. The loss of Malik's arm and brother were after all…his fault.

**Guilt** had become his new enemy and would haunt him for eternity. Like a disease it slowly spread through mind and body.  
>Malik didn't know that this guilt was destroying him. Why would Malik even care?<br>The anger and the hurt he showed when finding his arm and brother gone, were burned into Altaïrs mind.

Due to starvation and sleepless nights Altaïr became mentally unstable. Time passed in strange loops until he couldn't have told you what day it was.  
>Whenever he tried to rest, Kadar would haunt him in his nightmares . His mind was trapped and caged like an animal fighting for release.<p>

Each night he would scream himself awake, dreaming of Kadar getting killed by the Templars.  
>Before a complete darkness would claim him again, he would whisper « I'm so sorry » into the night.<p>

His thoughts were always wandering, thinking he didn't deserve to live anymore. Even thinking as far as ending his miserable life, but he couldn't, not before he was somehow forgiven.

His master, Al Mualim had noticed the change in Altaïr but couldn't care less, he gave Altaïr a new mission. His new goal was to assassinate nine targets which would redeem his honor as an assassin.

One by one he located the targets and killed them with ease. The last target however was Robert De Sable, the leader of the Templars.  
>It seems he was going to Jerusalem, where Malik was.<p>

* * *

><p>Starved and exhausted he arrived in Jerusalem. His destination? The bureau.<p>

Slowly he dragged his wrecked body over the roofs into the streets. Just before entering, he took a deep shuddering breath. "This is it." he sighed.

When entering, his eyes wandered to the spot where Malik was trying to figure something out. He knew he needed to confront Malik someday.  
>He just couldn't keep on avoiding Malik.<br>Hesitation still ruling his mind, he willed his body to approach Malik. "Safety and peace, Malik" he said in a low voice, trying to avoid eye contact.

Malik recognized the voice and immediately glared at him. He felt his body tensing and gut painfully twisting. He saw Malik's expression change into a malicious expression. "Peace?" Malik snorted "I will NEVER have peace as long as you're around!"  
>Altair tried to ignore the insult but it caused his heart to shatter. He continued while his heart kept on bleeding, "I have enough information of where Robert De Sable is, and ask permission to assassinate him", he said trying to hide the hurt and tiredness in his voice.<p>

Malik looked up and inspected Altaïr. «Well, seems hiding his emotions also failed.»  
>Malik noticed how pale and tired Altaïr looked, a total wreck. This made Malik confused, but he pushed the thoughts away. "<br>What's this?" he smirked "Since when does the famous Altair ask for permission?"

Altaïr felt annoyed and wanted to leave the bureau ASAP.  
>But Malik didn't seem to stop, "What? No words? Did a guard give you a concussion?"<br>Malik's laughter echoed through the room "Pity he didn't stick his sword in that thick pitiful skull of yours!", he sneered.

Altaïr gritted his teeth. He didn't want to argue with Malik, he felt like he didn't have the right to argue back.  
>But he kept on talking anyway, "Can I have my feather now?"<p>

Malik continued glaring "Well, why don't you use your own blood on the feather?!"  
>This was too much! "What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness?!" Altaïr yelled. Malik's expression turned furious, "How dare…you! After all you have done? Because of YOU, my brother is dead! I wish you had died!", Malik yelled, his emotions taking control of him.<p>

Altaïr was shocked by the despise he heard in Malik's voice. "..I-is this truly what you wish for?"  
>Malik ignored the stutter and emotional tinted voice, "Y-E-S, here is your feather!" tossing the damn thing towards Altair's feet and continued working while ignoring the 'famous' assassin standing before him. "As you wish, safety and peace, Malik" Altaïr said in a cold quite voice. He glanced one more time before he opened the door and left the bureau.<p>

"One more target to go…" he sighed.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Assassin's creed in any way

This story is based on the AC game

* * *

><p><em>"One more target to go...", he sighed<em>

**Chapter 2**

He wasn't surprised when he found a stand-in instead of Robert. He did, however, do a double-take when he found a woman standing in his place. Why would a woman..? Bah! He didn't have time to ponder over such things! The ensuing confrontation was fierce. The woman's temper just as fiery as her fighting style.

"...but you've already given them one! Nine, in fact. With each man you've slain, you've all but ensured the annihilation of your entire order! Well done! "She sneered, even as Altair held the blade to her throat, then blinked in confusion as he removed it and released her from his hold.  
>"Not nine. Eight. You are not my target. I'll not take your life. You are free to go, but do not follow me."<p>

He travelled by horse and somehow envied the animal. Animals were free spirits and could do whatever they wanted. But he soon dropped the ridiculous thought, because not all animals were free... Some spent their time in captivity…just like how his mind now was.

When he got at the targets location, he had to endure the long talk about gods favor with Richard. Richard requested a duel between Robert and Altaïr to see who had god his favor.

He groaned when Robert told him their master Al Mualim was a traitor in his last breath. He had completed the assassination and doing so, prevented the upcoming war. Altair sighed, "Would this never end?" sadness overruling him. He rode back to Jerusalem to ask for Malik's help, which wouldn't be an easy task. He entered the bureau and made his way to Malik "Safety and…Ooh! WHO CARES! Malik I need your help!" Malik watched up in astonishment "What have you done now?" Altair explained the whole situation about their master and the Templars.  
>Malik nodded and somehow agreed to help. Maybe the gods did favor him after all. "You're sure this is right? You didn't hit your head for real? Right?"<br>Altair groaned, "Come on Malik! Isn't it strange? We needed to retrieve some weird apple. Then he spared me and suddenly I needed to assassinate 9 people? Which were all Templars, not to forget?!" he exclaimed.

He watched Malik but didn't spot any change in his expression. He didn't have the time nor patience to convince Malik! "Very well, I believe you, novice, for now at least..."  
>Malik gathered the information about the apple and dropped it on his table near Altair. "Thank you Malik and I'm sorry for everything that happened". Malik snorted at my comment. "I don't feel like taking that apologyha, but you have changed, novice." Malik looked up. "I'll go to Masyaf, safety and peace…" Just as Altair made his move to leave the bureau, Malik stopped him "Be careful ...brother" This made Altair leave the bureau with a tiny smile forming at his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>He wasn't alone when he arrived at Masyaf. All his brothers were attacking him for no reason! He had his suspicion that they were being controlled by the apple. Somehow he needed to get past them without killing one of his own. So he fought. Knocking them out one by one.<p>

"Altair, up here!" Malik's voice suddenly sounded through the chaos of the fight. He had never been so happy to see the one-armed assassin. "Malik! Good to see you", he yelled. "Al Mualim has brainwashed our brothers." He stated.

"I know, I'll keep them at bay, you go search and stop Al Mualim" Altair nodded and began running towards the place where Al Mualim should be, but was stopped when he heard his one-armed brother yell "Oh! and Altair..."  
>He turned and looked Malik in the eyes "...try not to get yourself hurt", he smirked. Altair gave a grunt and ran while Malik started to keep his brainwashed brothers busy.<p>

Exhausted and in a bad mood he fought his way towards his master. Finally reaching the garden, he spotted his mas-.. Al Mualim. But before he could react his body grew stiff and muscles screamed in agony. "So~ the student has finally arrived~" Al Mualim said in a melodious voice. "I've been never known to run" Altaïr gasped.

"Yes, you were always the stubborn one, weren't you?" He grimaced "Pity I couldn't control you".

Altair just glared at his former master. "Aww, no last words?" Al Mualim mocked. "Pity... you were always one of my favorites." And indeed, he thought of Al Mualim as his father, so this betrayal shook him harder than expected. "Come, destroy the betrayer." 8 men appeared before him, ready to kill him. The control that held his body stiff suddenly released him.

Sword clash after sword clash, blood spill after blood spill, he finally managed to defeat the minions of Al Mualim. Body and muscle growing stiff again, he looked up, "Face me! Or are you afraid?"

"HA! I've stood before a thousand men, all of them superior to you, and of course all of them DEAD", Al Mualim stated with proudness in his voice, "I am not afraid", he said while walking down the steps his was standing from.

"Proof it.", Altair challenged.  
>"What could I possibly fear, hm? Look at the power which I command", Al Mualim said while his body began multiplying into 9 versions of himself. "Let's start, hm?!"<p>

One by one he killed the clones. "Blind Altaïr, blind is all you have been, you will never succeed."  
>Finally he pierced the 9th and real body of Al Mualim with his hidden blade.<p>

Al Mualim fell to the ground, dropping the apple which rolled away out of his reach. Altair held his dying former master, father figure, Al Mualim in his arms. Even before death the stubborn man grasped for the apple. "I-impossible the st-t-udent does not d-defeat the t-teacher...You have w-won then, go.. and c-claim your price..."

"You held fire in your hands, old man, it should have been destroyed", Altaïr said looking towards the apple. "Destroy... the only thing c-capable of ending... the crusade and c-creating true peace? N-never, Power is needed!" Al Mualim stuttered and gasped for air to fill his lungs.

While trying to take his last gulp of air his eyes glazed over and finally the ordeal was over. Altair was saddened that even in death Al Mualim didn't believe, but only wanted power. He brushed his hand gently over his former master's face to close the now glazed over eyes. "May eternal peace claim you" he whispered.

He gently laid Al Mualim on the ground and stood up to get the apple. "You must be so proud, corrupting mankind…" he said with disgust. To his surprise, the apple mysteriously rolled towards him, it touched his boot and started to glow brightly. He held his hand before his eyes and heard a soft voice echo. "I finally found you, my child".

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Assassin's creed in any way

**WARNING: **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

><p><em>"I finally found you, my child".<em>

**Chapter 3**

Altaïr spun around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. His eyes kept wandering around. "Who are you? Show yourself! ", he demanded.**  
><span>**

The apple began glowing, projecting a woman in strange clothes in its gently light. "Hush my child, do not fear me. I'm here to help you", her voice sounded soft and caring, like a mother speaking to her scared child.  
>"Help me?" he snorted "It's all because of YOU that my life has turned into a living hell! ALL BECAUSE OF THIS APPLE!" he all but yelled with a venomous bite in his voice. This was unbelievable, after all what happened, this woman, this apple which caused all his misery wanted to help him?!<p>

The woman watched him in concern, "I'm here to grant you a wish, my child", she said softly.  
>A wish? Was this a trap? Or maybe an opportunity? He didn't hesitate and asked anyway, "So everything is permitted?" The woman nodded with a sad look in her eyes.<br>Altaïr smiled upon this, he didn't need to think twice what his wish would be. Even if this was a trap, trying could never hurt. "I wish Malik Al-Sayf's arm and brother back".

He couldn't wish to change the past, because it was inevitable, wishing for Malik's arm and brother was the best decision, since he wanted to see his friend happy again. He knew Malik hid his emotions now, knowing that he couldn't blame Altaïr for his loses. But he always glimpsed the hurt and sadness, to suddenly be hidden by a mask.

The woman nodded but not without the sad expression she held for some reason. "I will fulfill your wish, my child, but be warned, in order to bring life...one must take its place.  
>One must take its place... he thought, he looked at the ground and remembered something from the past, "Very well… take my life", he said with a tired but firm voice. His soul was beyond exhausted and maybe...maybe he could finally rest in peace.<p>

He looked at the woman, whom nodded in understanding. "My child, I must warn you, this will not be painless." "I'm a novice, and known to be stubborn, I do not break promises, no more."  
>"Very well, my child." She whispered. The woman started chanting in a foreign language which echoed through the garden. Suddenly a burst of light blinded him. He felt his heart constrict and thump uncontrollable. He tried to ignore it, but the pain which spread through his body became too much. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He didn't struggle at first, thinking the pain would lessen, but then felt an excruciating pain in his stomach, which made him convulse. He wanted to scream but when he tried he started choking on his own blood. His body had a mind on his own, it started to pull and tear at his armor. He tried to crawl away from the pain. His vision was turning gray. He knew his end was near since he could barely breathe. He miserably failed in getting air into his lungs. His breath became shallower with each passing second. "Don't worry my child, it's almost over." He felt his eyelids growing heavier and the pain he felt was fading.<p>

He knew he had taken the right decision, but he regretted so many things. He wished he could have said his goodbye's to Malik or see Kadar one last time and tell them how truly sorry he was. He closed his eyes and focused this thoughts on the more happy times, times with his loved ones. He whispered his last words towards the figure running towards him before eternal darkness swallowed him up. "I'm sooo s-sorryyy, s-safety and p-peace, brother…."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Assassin's creed in any way

* * *

><p><em>He whispered his last words towards the figure running towards him before eternal darkness swallowed him up. "I'm sooo s-sorryyy, s-safety and p-peace, brother…."<em>

**Chapter 4**

_Malik POV_

Malik didn't know why,but he felt bad, really bad, his gut churning and twisting. The moment Al Mualim's minions collapsed, he knew Altaïr had succeeded, but why didn't he feel victorious? He started running at top speed to where he thought Altaïr was. In the distance he heard screaming and saw a figure collapsing, his heart sunk when he recognized the voice. "ALTAÏR!"

When he wanted to start running again, he felt a throbbing pain in his stump. Confused he watched his stump growing. The pain became excruciating but eventually stopped. Shocked he looked where his stump was seconds ago. He felt his tears growing in his eyes, how was this possible?! Somehow his arm was back! He didn't know if he needed to sob like a little child or be scared shitless. Suddenly he remembered the scream. "Oh no! Altaïr!"

Just when he wanted to start running again he was blinded by a fierce light. "What is happening?! What's with all the interruptions?!"

Panting and sweating he arrived in the garden. He paled when the light faded. There...where the light grew to the size of a firefly stood his brother, Kadar! Next to...Altaïr?! "Brother!? Altaïr!" he yelled.

"Malik!" Kadar sobbed. Kadar was holding the bleeding body of Altaïr in his arms. His skin had grown translucent and lips had turned blue. "I-if!", Kadar choked, "if only I wasn't so useless in Solomon's Temple! Then this wouldn't have happened!" Malik choked on his words "YOU NOVICE! HOW?! What happened?!" he cried.

END MALIK POV

The apple long forgotten started to glow again. A woman appeared before them, "My children, his wish was to bring both your arm and brother back, do not be saddened my children for he now rest in peace."

Malik wanted to yell that he was saddened! Even though he got both brother and arm back, he just had lost his best friend.

"you novice! What did you do!?" Malik cried. "Altaïr wished for a painful death, which you once wished upon him." the woman said sadly. "  
>"He did what?!"Malik screamed. "His wish was to bring your arm and brother back, but in order to fullfill that, he wanted to sacrifice himself"<p>

Malik desperately looked at her, "What I wished for?! *flashback* _I WANT YOU TO DIE ALL ALONE AND IN PAIN JUST LIKE MY BROTHER.*end flashback*  
>"<em>No! I didn't mean any of that! Why would he..." Malik lowered his voice, "Did he suffer?"

"He had long lost the will to live. After remembering the deeds he had done in the past, he wished for a painful death."

"Bring him back!" cried Kadar. "I can only grant wishes for those whom have been chosen. You were never meant to even see me." Malik stared at Altaïr. Seeing Altair's bruised and bloody corps made the brothers cry. He never wished his friend to die like this! He took Altaïr's body from his brother's arms and gently laid him on the ground. "Look Kadar. Our brother has finally found happiness", he tearfully looked at the smile which was found on Altaïr's face.

Malik chuckled, "You really are a stubborn bastard, never leaving your pride and promises. Rest well novi—no…Eagle of Masyaf."

That day the apple had disappeared. No one knew where it had gone to or what secrets it held, but Malik knew it was for the best. He knew this was what Altair had planned all along.

* * *

><p>!TIMESKIP!<p>

—5 years later—

Malik had become the grandmaster of Masyaf and Kadar a master assassin. Together they had rebuilt the creed. It was hard work but he became used of it.

The war between the Templars and the assassin's had submitted. So he had to spend his time on other things, for the land which finally had found peace.

Meanwhile in the Grandmaster's room Malik was filing some documents, when he suddenly heard a tapping noise. He spun around, but didn't see anything. He slowly went to the window to open it. Finding nothing he went back to his desk, when suddenly the tapping was back again. His sixth sense told him there was no danger, but what the hell? Just as he was heading back to the window a huge bird flew inside and landed on his desk. A huge proud looking eagle looked at him with his fierce golden eyes. Both kept watching each other without uttering a sound or make move. Malik then noticed the crack at the right side of the eagle's beak and smirked, "It's you isn't it?"

FIN

* * *

><p>Well that's all folks! Thanks for reading. I apologize for the grammatical &amp; spelling mistakes in this fanfiction!<p> 


End file.
